


caesura

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Indirect Kiss, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: n. a break, pause, or interruption





	caesura

**Author's Note:**

> Or at least I think this qualifies as a vignette. Eh

"Who names these things, anyway?"

The way he can feel Rodney's fingers tighten defensively around the back of his chair tells him everything he needs to know.

Daniel sighs. A sneaking suspicion forming in the back of his mind, he asks, "What were the puddlejumpers going to be called originally?"

"Who says they were going to be called anything else?" Rodney hedges. Daniel doubts it's because he's wary of the subject change.

"Come on," he says, flicking his hand back to whap Rodney lightly in the stomach with the backs of his fingers. "What were you going to call them."

In the short silence that follows, he can almost hear the man pursing his lips before he bursts out: "Gateships! A perfectly suitable name—Ford had the right idea; they're _ships_ that go through the _gate_. But then Sheppard had to come along and overrule that with hardly even a thought and name them _puddlejumpers_ , as if _that's_ so much better."

And small mercy for that. Are all scientists who aren't linguists bad at naming things? Tuning out the rest of Rodney's rant ("Sometimes you really have to wonder if there's even a brain under that ridiculous hair of his—"), he reaches for his coffee sitting next to his laptop, only to come up empty. He finally tears his eyes from the screen and looks to confirm that it has, indeed, gone missing. He twists his chair around, which has Rodney cutting himself off mid-thought ("— _Mensa_ , and he wastes it on—") as he takes an instinctive step back, and his eyes fall immediately on the coffee cradled in the physicist's fingers.

"Get your own damn coffee," he grouses, making a swipe for his stolen mug which Rodney dodges, twisting out of reach as he clutches it protectively to his chest. Nonplussed, he blinks down at Daniel and his waiting hand a couple times, then at the coffee a couple times, and reluctantly hands it back, mouth twisting into a frown as he stalks over to the coffeemaker in the corner of the lab to pour his own cup.

Daniel takes a sip of his coffee and sighs in pleasure as he turns back to his laptop—ah, sweet, sweet caffeine. "And remind me never to let you name anything again," he says offhandedly, and ignores Rodney's indignant squawk.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, honey, I'm sure there are linguists who are terrible at naming things too. And just because it's straightforward doesn't mean it's a bad name. On that note, I don't think 'gateship' is a bad name, but I do agree that 'puddlejumper' has a nicer ring to it… (sorry, Rodney)


End file.
